Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood was a triggered werewolf and member of the Lockwood family. He was the son of Richard and Carol, and nephew of Mason. He was a football player in high school and went through many aggressive behavior due to his genes. He was turned into a hybrid by Klaus until he was forced to go over the magic boundary spell at the Mystic Falls border and it purified him of being a hybrid. He triggered his werewolf gene again when Liv wanted him to live and she let him take her life. He later became a World National Bank trader in New York until he came back to his hometown and was drained of blood by Damon Salvatore. Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (voice) *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' (possessed by Klaus at the end) Season Four *''Growing Pains'' (possessed by Klaus until the end) *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' (voice) *''Pictures of You'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (voice) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' (possessed by Julian at the end) *''Man on Fire'' (possessed by Julian/briefly takes control) *''What Lies Beneath'' (possessed by Julian/briefly takes control) *''Promised Land'' (body/possessed by Julian) *''Home'' (body/possessed by Julian) Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Let Her Go'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Never Let Me Go'' (mentioned) *''Age of Innocence'' (flashforward) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Mommie Dearest'' (mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' (mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (mentioned) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' (voice) Season Eight *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' (corpse) *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' (corpse) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' (archive footage) *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (subconscious manifestation) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Season One *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' Season Four *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (photo) *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (mentioned) Season Five *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (indirectly mentioned) The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic *''Home for the Holidays'' *''Loyal Dogs'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Members of Jules' Pack Category:Members of Klaus' Pack Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Lockwood Family Category:Mystic Falls High Students Category:Whitmore College Students Category:Deceased Characters